


Even As Children

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> While cleaning an attic cupboard, Arthur makes a discovery.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>207. Crushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even As Children

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Even As Children  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Morgana, Ygraine, Marie (Gwen’s Mum)  
**Summary:** While cleaning an attic cupboard, Arthur makes a discovery.  
**Warnings:** character deaths  
**Word Count:** 801  
**Prompt:** 207\. Crushes  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #38

**Even As Children**

Arthur and Morgana were up in the attic looking through yet another storage cupboard, when Morgana found a box marked home movies.

“Arthur, what is this? It says ‘home movies’.” Morgana opened the box and it was filled with DVD’s.

“I haven’t seen that box before but I know we had home movies. I didn’t know they had been transferred to DVD. I thought they were all on film. Arthur reached into the box and picked one of them up. “I wonder…”

Suddenly, Arthur left the room and headed for one of the sitting rooms on the floor below. Morgana scowled and followed him.

Arthur put the Dvd into the machine and turned it on.

“Arthur?” Morgana

“I just have a feeling.” Arthur sighed. “It may not be anything.”

“Wait! Is that Gwen’s mum?” Morgana pointed at the screen. “I thought she left before you were born.”

Arthur nodded. “No. She was our nanny until Elyan was born.”

 

_“Arthur, come here and see the baby.” Ygraine waved her little boy to her side. She helped him up on the settee next to her with her free hand as she held a small baby in her arms._

_The cubby blonde boy reached out and touched the baby’s hand. The infant grabbed his finger and held it tight. He gave his mother a surprised glance._

_“Arthur, this is Guinevere. She is Nanny Marie’s daughter.” Ygraine looked at the wonder on Arthur’s face and smiled. “Isn’t she beautiful?”_

_The cubby blonde boy nodded. “She’s really beautiful. I am going to marry her.”_

_Marie chuckled. “Lord Arthur, it would be an honor but you are still a little young for marriage.”_

_Little Arthur looked up with a determined look on his face. “I am going to marry her when I grow up.”_

_“What if she doesn’t want to marry you?” Ygraine asked gently._

_“I will be a duke. She will want to marry me.” Arthur leaned over and planted a kiss on the baby’s cheek. “She will be my duchess.”_

_“I suppose time will tell.” Ygraine chuckled. “Here, let Nanny Marie take her. Guinevere needs her nap and so do you.”_

_Arthur pouted. “Mummy, do I have to?”_

_“Yes.” Ygraine kissed his cheek. She handed the baby back to Marie. “Thank you for bringing her for me to see, Marie.”_

_“It wasn’t anything.” Marie smiled. “I’m glad she has made such a favorable impression.”_

_Ygraine laughed softly. “Yes, she certainly did. I’m sure when Morgana gets in from her riding lesson. She will want to hold her. Please indulge her.”_

_“I will. I suppose, the last baby she held was her brother?” Marie inquired._

_“Yes it was.” Ygraine gave Arthur a squeeze. Morgana took one look at Arthur and declared that she didn’t want a little brother. She wanted a pony instead.”_

_Marie bit her lip to keep from laughing. She bowed slightly and held out her hand for Arthur. “Come Lord Arthur. It’s time for your nap.”_

_They left Ygraine alone in the sitting room. She suddenly looked tired and weak_

_“Alice, that’s enough for today. I think I need to rest now.” Ygraine lifted a hand to her face. “I am very tired.”_

 

Arthur paused the Dvd. “Look at her, Morgana. She was already seriously ill. She knew she wouldn’t see her children reach adulthood.”

“She tried but she couldn’t help but leave us.” Morgana leaned against Arthur’s shoulder. “What made you pick that one out of the box?”

“The date was a week before Mum died.” Arthur looked at the case in his hand. “I just wanted to see her again.”

“There you are! I thought you were upstairs.” Gwen walked into the room. “What are you watching?”

“We found a box of home movies. They have been transferred to DVD.” Morgana told her. “Your mum is on this one.”

“My mum?” Gwen asked. “Oh! From when she was the nanny here.”

“I’ll leave you two alone. Arthur, you should show it to her. She ought to know that you had a crush on her. He held your hand and gave you a kiss too.” Morgana chuckled as she walked out of the room.

Arthur nodded. He looked at Gwen. “Apparently, I knew we were getting married before you could even say ‘yes’.”

Gwen was amused. “You have to be kidding.”

Arthur picked up the remote and led her to a settee in front of the screen. “Here, let me show you the proof.”

Gwen leaned against Arthur’s shoulder and held his hand. “Your mum was so beautiful.”

“It’s a requirement for a duchess to be the most beautiful woman in the world.” Arthur stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss.  

“Do I meet those requirements?” Gwen whispered in his ear.

Arthur started the video again. “Even when we were children.” 


End file.
